Breaking Through
by Corpsies
Summary: After a long night of drinking, Lucy and Cana end up talking about sex. Drunkenly, Lucy finally confesses that she's tired of being a virgin, and just wants to get it over with. So Cana decides to take matters into her own hands, and help her friend out, sending Gajeel to keep Lucy company - But nobody could ever expect what came after their one night of passion. [GaLu; CaLa]
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter One**

Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona sat at Fairy Tail's bar, a drink in their hands, and both of them ignoring the party going on behind them. Cana's leg was moving up and down at a rapid pace, the only thing showing how infuriated she was. Lucy slanted a look to her friend and felt a frown tugging her lips, a wave of sympathy for her friend washing over her.

"Stupid men and their stupid penis's." Cana all but growled, narrowing her eyes at her beer. Her lips were pursed together and tight lines were etching into her face.

"Bacchus was a loser, anyway. Be glad he did this now, at the beginning, rather than later on when you had more feelings for him." Lucy said, trying to comfort her friend. The thing was, she had no idea how to do it. Lucy was a virgin; she hadn't even been properly kissed before. Of course a few of her father's friends had pecked at her mouth once or twice, and then her first date had tried, but it never held any warmth for her. The chaste presses were not a proper kiss in her book.

"No kidding. I'm just so sick of seeing all these couples around our guild, making out and humping like bunnies. Natsu and Lisanna, Ever and Elfman, even Mira and Freed are constantly hanging off each other. Although the whole Demon and the rune mage thing still weirds me out." Cana shivered, then shot Lucy a smile.

Lucy returned it and nodded her assent. Then, she let her eyes roam the guild hall, which was filled with drunken chatter. Although Fairy Tail normally didn't need a reason to throw such extravagant bashes, this one was for Laxus making his spot in the Ten Wizard Saints. Everyone was so happy for him, and happy that they had two of the ten Saint's in their guild. So, the lights were low, music was playing wildly, and people were having a blast.

"I am too. I mean, I don't even see what the whole fuss is about anyways. What's so good about sex anyways?" Lucy grumbled, finishing her drink and set it beside her empty glasses. Right away Mira brought her another one, casting a worried look over the two women, before heading off to help out other members.

Cana shot out a laugh and looked at Lucy, her eyebrows raised. "I keep forgetting you're a virgin, Luce. God, what _isn't _good about sex? If a man does it right, anyways. If he does, he will make you feel invincible in bed, making you feel better than ever. Orgasms are a girls best friend, ya know." They both giggled at that, Cana wagging her brows at Lucy.

"I wish I would know. I'm so sick of waiting for Mr. Right; I just want Mr. Right Now. I want to know how it feels to lose complete control over my body for a few moments, I want everything." Lucy slurred, then she groaned, putting her hands over her face. Was it so bad she was losing hope in finding her one true love? She knew what was supposed to happen because of her books, but connecting that to real life just left her confused. Especially after multiple shots and drinks.

Cana was laughing, her hands on her stomach and her perverted ex completely forgotten. "Then find Mr. Right now! I guarantee any of the men here would be willing to kill to have the chance of stealing your V-card. Hell, I've heard a few people even talking about it before." Cana encouraged finally, after her bout of laughing.

Lucy pouted at the thought of some of the perverted men here thinking about taking her home. She said as much to her friend. "Yeah, I bet their all perverts, though."

"Without a doubt they are, but who knows. Maybe one of them can give you a hand.. Or a dick." Cana was back to howling with laughter, making a few people around them look at her with a weird face. That just made both women start laughing harder.

"You're so horrible, Cana. I love it! That's why you're my bestest friend ever," Lucy giggled, leaning in to give Cana a hug. She missed her by about a foot, and then she started falling to the floor. She ended up with her face flush with the floor, and her ass up in the air. Her skirt had flown upward so now Lucy's lacey pink underwear were on display. More people looked at them, and seeing the blonde's ass in the air caused a few nosebleeds.

Lucy stayed like that for a moment, her alcohol muddled brain taking longer to figure out what happened. When she did, she screamed and sat up, pulling her skirt back down to cover her backside. Cana was in tears laughing as she pounded her fist on the bar. She started laughing harder when she noticed Lucy's bright scarlet blush and huge eyes.

"And that's why you're my best friend, Luce. God, you sure know how to make a girl feel better." Cana took pity on her, climbing off of her stool to help Lucy sit back up in hers. The blonde quickly buried her head into her arms, pressing her forehead against the cool wood of the bar. "Anyways, what if I told you I had a solution for your little problem?"

That made Lucy perk up, tilting her head so she could look at the brunette. "Keep talkin', chuckles."

Cana's face split into a huge grin as she leaned closer to her sulking friend. "Just hear me out. What if you went home and left your lock undone. Then you shut off all your lights, change into your sexiest pair of panties, and waited. I know I can get someone over there that will show you a great time, no strings attached. Would you be willing?"

To Lucy's drunken mind, it sounded like the perfect plan. She could finally have sex, and neither person would know who the other was! The fact that the unknown man would actually know eluded her tumultuous thoughts completely. She sat quiet for a few minutes, thinking it over, before nodding. "Yes, I want this. Should I go now?" She asked, biting her lip.

Cana's smile grew into a devilish grin as she nodded. "Go, I'll have someone there within a few minutes."

Lucy wrung her hands nervously as she slid off her stool again, landing safely on her feet this time. Then she made her way out the guild doors, and headed home to follow Cana's orders. She wanted this. She had thought about this constantly, hating knowing that besides the pretty oblivious Natsu, she was the only virgin in the group. Whenever Gray would make a sexual joke she wouldn't get it, and she hated when he looked at her like he did Natsu after asking a really stupid question.

So she would go home and not lock up. She knew she wanted to wear her white satin boy shorts, and forgo a bra completely. She'd shut off the lights and wait for whatever man Cana sent her way. She knew her friend would pick out someone good, though, which eased a lot of the tension inside of her.

With a sigh, she kept walking, her mind still thinking at a snails pace and her walk very tipsy.

* * *

Cana watched the blonde leave, and immediately began searching the crowd. Who would she pick? Her eyes landed on Droy in the corner talking to Nab, and she laughed. Lucy would definitely kill her if she sent either of those two over. She then looked at the man this party was celebrating, who was sitting off in the corner with his three friends. No, she couldn't send Laxus. Cana was planning on riding that train at a later date, and didn't want to sleep with someone her close friend did. It just seemed wrong. Plus Laxus never really showed an ounce of attraction towards Lucy, although Cana did always catch him checking out her ass.

She let her eyes roll over the two men sitting next to him then. Freed was out, he was taken. And then Cana remembered Lucy telling her how she was still weirded out by Bixlow. So again, another no-go.

It took another ten minutes of analyzing each male she could see until she found the perfect man. She had always seen him looking at her busty blonde friend when the girl wasn't looking. Cana was a master when it came to attraction, or at least that's what she claimed, so she knew the iron dragon slayer would at least hear her out.

She stood up and grabbed her wine bottle, then began walking over to Gajeel with a wide smile. He was sitting in his usual corner with a beer in his hand, watching her with a look of annoyance on his face. When she reached his corner, she plopped down in front of him and started laughing at his grumpy expression.

"What if I told you I could make your night ten times better?" She started, smirking.

He watched her warily, eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "I ain't sleeping with you, if that's what yer after." He finally grumbled, crossing his arms and staring daggers at her. It surprised him when she just started laughing.

"Oh no, no, not me. But what if there was a certain busty blonde waiting for you at her house right now, in the dark, with nothing on except her skankiest lingerie?" Cana tilted her head, her smirk turning into a full-fledged grin when his eyes snapped open and he leaned in closer.

"What are you rattling on about now?" He finally asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Lucy's waiting for you right now, with her house open. I'd get there soon, if I were you." She winked at him and slid a piece of paper with an address on them. Then, starting to laugh again, she got up and walked away before he could say anything else.

She had a feeling Black Steel Gajeel could show Lucy a good time, better than anyone else in this guild.

* * *

Gajeel was up and out of the guild within minutes. He had no idea if this was some sort of trick or if it was reality, but either way, he needed to know. The whole situation was confusing to him, though. While the party was in full swing, he'd been watching Bunny and the drunk talk and drink, but with how loud it was in the guild hall, he hadn't been able to hear what exactly was said. He knew Bunny had been drunk, especially after the failed attempt at hugging her friend, which ended up with her amazing ass right in the air.

The thought of the other men looking at it made his blood boil, and a low growl came from his lips. He had no claim on the blonde, but that didn't mean he had to like when some other male got a great eyeful from her. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, trying to get back to figuring out what was going on.

Maybe the reason she had the brunette deliver the message was because of the fact the blonde was drunk and horny. He had heard that she was a virgin, so maybe she wasn't sure on how to pick up men. Either way, he was happy as hell she had picked him for this, if this turned out to be legitimate.

Ever since her father had hired him and he had kidnapped her, she had been on his mind. The fact that she didn't break even after he put his all into destroying her made him grudgingly admire her willfulness. And then he joined the guild, and got to watch her on a daily basis. They barely spoke, but whenever they did, she smiled at him like the past had never happened. He never smelled an ounce of fear for him on her, and she treated him like he was just one of the family.

The more he watched her, the more things he found that he liked. She was spunky, beautiful, smart, and had a smoking hot body. She didn't take shit from anyone except her team, and that was all done with love. And she had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever known. She loved everyone, forgave easily, and led by example. Everyone at Fairy Tail adored her, and he understood why.

She was breathtaking, and he wanted her for himself.

He found her apartment and stopped his train of thoughts, before hesitantly trying the door. Just like the drunk had said, it was open. He let himself inside, locking the door quickly, and then slowly walked through her apartment, following her scent into another room. It was almost pitch black in the place, which also lended credit to Cana's story. With his dragon senses he could see for the most part, but still, he was having trouble. Finally he stopped at another doorway and inhaled, and slowly opened the door.

The sight that greeted him instantly got him hard. Bunny was sprawled out on her bed, legs opened slightly, and her elbows propping her upper body up, which pressed her breasts together appealingly. She wore nothing except a flimsy piece of material that could barely be called underwear.

"Hello?" he heard her ask in a tentative voice, as she stared at the dark shape of his body.

The fact that this wasn't a trick by the drunk made him dizzyingly happy. Bunny had actually wanted him, had actually been waiting for him, and now she would have him.

* * *

Lucy couldn't make out who exactly was standing there, but she could feel his eyes sliding over her body. He looked huge while she was lying down, and she could definitely see the outlines of muscles. She could hear his shallow breathing, and before she knew it, he was walking towards her. She watched the shadow pull a shirt off and sent it sailing behind him, then go for his belt, sliding it off and throwing it by his shirt. Then he moved to unclasp his pants, letting them pool around his ankles in a swift motion. She was frozen in her spot, watching this faceless man strip before her making her insides heat up to a scolding degree.

A thin line of moonlight lit his stomach, and she nearly moaned when she saw the ripped and corded muscle bunching as he slipped his boxers off. Even in the dark room, she could see the faint outline of his hard member. The sight made her squeeze her thighs together and grind them together, trying to ease some of her ache.

A deep voice finally answered her. "Are you sure?" The voice sounded familiar, but for the life of her, she couldn't place it at that exact moment. It may have been the fact she had consumed half her body weight in alcohol, but she didn't care. No, she wanted this, and she wanted it badly.

"Yes," She replied quickly.

She felt a dip in her bed as he came closer, and then she felt two rough and calloused hands tentatively touch her hip. She let out a small mewl at the contact, and then he launched himself on top of her. Her arms gave way and she was lying fully on the bed, with her legs on either side of his body. She could feel a wetness soaking through her panties, and her whole body was tingling with the sudden contact.

He slammed his mouth against hers in a brutally passionate kiss. His lips were chapped slightly, not unpleasantly so, and oh so firm against hers. She felt his mouth open and close around her bottom lip, sucking it in to the warm recesses of his mouth. The sensation made her arch her chest into his and moan. He took that opportunity to slide his mouth against hers again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was hesitant at first, but slowly started to follow his lead. Their tongues would swirl and slide together in an extremely erotic dance.

She was disappointed when he pulled away, a drunken frustrated huff puffing out of her body. And then she felt those wonderful lips against her jaw, trailing down to her neck, her collarbones, and then the tops of her breasts. She stilled as he slid his body down slightly, lining up his face with her bulbous mounds. Then slowly, almost too slowly for Lucy, he lowered his head until he could take a perked nipple between his lips. A bolt of lust speared through her body, and she arched against his touch, a low moan echoing through her lips.

He began to suck on one mound while his free hand found the other, squeezing it and playing with her until she could barely think. It felt like her body was on fire. Her hips started rolling up to meet his, and with a soft growl, he began meeting her with a grinding of his own. They ended up in complete sync, and every time his member would slide against her, he would brush up against the tiny bundle of nerves. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand spearing through his hair and the other raking her nails along his back. She heard his answering groan, then he shifted his body so he could claim her mouth once more. One hand continued to play with her breasts while the other started to make its way south. His hand splayed at her stomach, and she let out a whimper into his mouth as he dragged the open hand to the waistband of her panties.

With a quick and powerful pull, he ripped them off of her body. Before she could utter a word, she felt a finger graze along her curls, then into her folds. She froze and he lifted is head so he could watch her expressions. With no warning at all, a single digit entered her core, and she yelled out in surprise. Her back arched once more, head thrown back and eyes shut tightly in ecstasy. He pulled his hand back and then shoved it back into her with force, letting the palm of his hand grind against her clit. She could feel her walls clenching around his finger, and warmth started to pool in her lower body as he continued ramming into her body. When he added two fingers, her body tensed. He eased his mouth onto hers in a gentle kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and that's when she came undone.

She screamed to the heavens, writhing in pleasure under her mystery lover. In her drunken haze, she couldn't find it in her to care who was showing her this pleasure, who was learning every inch of her body. She just knew that she wanted more.

She was panting, her body splayed out across the bed, when she felt him shift once more. Suddenly she could feel the velvety tip of him prodding at her entrance.

"This may hurt, ya know." He said, his head buried into her neck. She nodded that she knew, and then he started inching his thick rod inside of her tight channel. When he came upon her virginal barrier, she heard him take a deep breath and tense, then rammed through it so he was fully seated inside of her.

The pain was overwhelming at first, bright spots of light showing through her closed eyes. She gritted her teeth and clung to him, waiting for the pain to be over. Within a minute, it slowly subsided.

As soon as he felt her relax, he started to pull out until just the head of his member was in, then thrust back in. She gasped and buried both hands into his thick hair as he continued his slow torture.

His hands were on her hips, pinning her down, as she tried to roll her pelvis upwards to meet his. He kept the pace up until she felt the inner stirrings of warmth again.

"Please, oh please, faster, harder. Anything, please!" She started to ramble, hands sliding out of his hair to start exploring him. She could feel him grinning against her neck, and then he complied.

His pace was rough and bruising, but that's exactly what she wanted. The warmth started to over fill her, spreading out, until she was just about to climax once more. He must have heard her moans increasing, because he suddenly shifted his hips, so he could ram against that oh so sweet spot inside of her body. As soon as he hit it, she was screaming again.

Her body tried tossing and turning under him, but his tight grip against her hip bones kept her in place. Her nails dug pathways across his back, and her toes curled. Even through her throes of passion, she felt his pace becoming more erratic, and then with a bassy growl, he came into her, slamming himself into her while her clenching walls greedily milked his member dry.

He collapsed half on top of her and half off, so she wouldn't be crushed by his weight. She kept her arms tightly around him, not wanting to give up this spectacular moment. He must have thought the same thing because he stayed where he was, not caring about the sticky juices covering their lower halves or the bed. He kissed her cheek and gave her a slight nuzzle, and a very contented Lucy soon felt so tired she couldn't even move.

Finally he moved, drawing a flaccid member out of her, earning a small mewl. He chuckled to himself before turning her to her side, and placing himself against her back. She felt so safe with this man, and a wave of happiness washed through her. With a yawn and a wiggle backwards into his body, she fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked this, I had this written for awhile, and finally decided to put it up here. And for those of you waiting for me to update Strings of Fate or Powerless, have no fear! They will be updated either today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading this, I'll see you lovelies next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro Mashima owns the FT universe**

**Chapter Two**

The early morning sunlight woke a very content Gajeel from his slumber. Wait, sunlight? His bedroom had heavy curtains so he could sleep in whenever he wanted. The thought made his eyes snap open and glide across the room. There was a lot of pink, along with rows upon rows of books. A desk sat in the corner that had a stack of papers on it, along with envelopes. He took a deep breath trying to smell the owner of this apartment out, but he stopped short when someone cuddled closer into his side.

He looked down to see a mop of blonde hair surrounding a beautiful face. Lucy, he was at Lucy's house. The previous night came rushing into his thoughts at max speed, and he could feel his morning hard on twitching. Gajeel wondered if sober Bunny would want another roll in the hay like his drunk Bunny did.

A self-satisfied smirk fixed on his face as he wrapped an arm around the sleeping girl. She was pressed flush against the side of his body, and he could feel every naked inch of her. Then he remembered that he had broken her hymen, meaning she was a virgin. She had picked him to take her over any other male. His ego swelled slightly at this, and he quietly chuckled.

Softly sliding out of her embrace, he got out of bed and headed towards her shower. He was still sticky with their juices, and he doubted she would mind. Plus, it gave him more time to think.

He turned the shower on and grabbed a towel, then got in. He wet his hair before starting to look for shampoo, and then he growled to himself. Of course Bunny would only have girly smelling shampoos. He scowled, and then grabbed it, figuring he'd just go home and take another shower before heading to the guild. If flame brain smelled him like this, he'd never hear the end of it.

Once he was done, he toweled off and walked back into Bunny's room so he could grab his clothes. He got a few feet into the room before he noticed she was awake, and she screamed.

Lucy groaned to herself as she stretched out in bed, hating the brightness of the peeking sunlight. It made her poor headache more, and she could feel her stomach roiling in her body.

She looked to the side and noticed her bed was empty, but she could have sworn Natsu was here. She thought she remembered someone cuddling with her last night.

As she woke up more, she heard the shower going, puzzling her. Natsu never showered over here. Actually, he never really showered in the first place. He'd bathe only when his smell got so bad Lucy and Erza would refuse to be around him if he didn't. The next thing she noticed was that she was stark naked, and she was sore. Furrowing her brows, she tried to recall last night. She remembered talking to Cana throughout the night, but that was about it.

She had probably just gone home and decided to sleep in the nude – She tended to do that after a few too many drinks. But that still didn't explain the fact that someone was in her shower?

As she was contemplating the situation, she heard the shower turn off. Lucy grabbed her sheet and pulled it up to cover her chest, the sudden movement only making her head hurt. But if it was Natsu, she didn't want to give him an eyeful.

Lucy almost had a heart attack when Gajeel walked into her bedroom, wearing nothing except her pink fuzzy towel around his waist. He was using a matching towel to dry his hair in his hands, and the image was so foreign to Lucy, she screamed.

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" She asked, eyes wide as saucers and hands clutching her sheet. He stared at her in bewilderment, not moving at all, as he tried to assess the situation.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, Bunny Girl?" He growled, glaring at her. He was looking at her like she was in the wrong, which made her head spin.

Gajeel Redfox was basically naked in her house. Then she remembered thinking that Natsu must have been here, because she could recall being held in someone's arms. Did Gajeel snuggle with her last night? And if she was naked, that would have to mean they had slept together, right?

"D-did… we have sex last night?" She whispered, her hung over mind barely knowing how to handle this situation. Never in a thousand years did she think she might lose her virginity to Black Steel Gajeel.

"Don't you remember?" He finally asked, as he made his way to her bed. She made a low sound in her throat as she shook her head. "You were here waiting for me in the dark, naked. Your friend told me you wanted me to come by, and," He trailed off, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh god," Came Lucy's response. Her eyes started watering and it felt like her word was tipped upside down. He looked at her sharply as he frowned, right as she started sobbing.

Bits and pieces started coming back to her, starting with her hazy recollection of her conversation with Cana. Telling her that she wanted to lose her virginity, how she didn't want to wait for her prince charming. She remembered Cana telling her to go home and leave the door unlocked, and wait naked in the pitch dark. That's when she remembered when her mystery lover came in, undressing, and sexy as sin even with the lights off. He had asked her if this was what she wanted before he touched her, and she said yes. She remembered how he treated her like a princess, making sure she was comfortable, not doing anything unless she agreed. And she had agreed alright.

She had her head in her hands, trying to control her crying, but she couldn't. She felt dirty. Not because of Gajeel, but because of herself. She had gotten herself into this mess, and now there was no going back.

Some time during her breakdown, Gajeel had moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She knew he would never be the type to know exactly what to say, and he was probably extremely uncomfortable trying to calm her.

When she finally calmed down a bit, she looked over to him. He was frowning, looking anywhere but at her, but his arm was still banded tightly against her.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel.." She finally spoke. God, what did she look like right now? Her eyes were probably puffy and her face red, sitting buck naked in the middle of her bed. The thought made her giggle, which finally had him looking at her. He raised a brow quizzically at her laughter, and she used her hands to motion to herself. He cracked a smile and shook his head, before pulling her more securely into his lap.

He wrapped both arms tightly against her and let out a sigh. "So tell me why you reacted so weird when you saw me." He ordered gently. When she froze, he scowled.

"I-I just forgot, I drank a lot last night and didn't remember you coming here." She mumbled into his chest, wincing at the lie. Although it was mostly true, it left out a lot of details; like the fact she probably would have slept with any guy that had walked in.

The thought had her scrambling off of his lap and into the bathroom, making it just in time to vomit last night's food and drinks. After emptying her stomach, the dry heaves kept coming, her body wanting to puke but there was nothing for it to empty. Again she felt Gajeel come in the room, and she could hear him opening and closing drawers, and then the faucet running.

Before long he put a cool, wet washrag on her forehead, almost instantly making her stomach feel better. "Let's lay you down, you're going to have one hell of a day with that monster hangover."

* * *

Gajeel had left at some point during the day, leaving her to sleep off the mess her head was in. It was sometime in the late afternoon when she finally pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. Next to her bathroom sink was a bottle of pain medicine, which Gajeel probably had left. She smiled at them before taking one, her mind still not able to grasp the whole situation.

As she stood in the shower, letting the hot water run along her body, she thought it through. If she did have to lose her virginity, she was glad it was him. He was caring during and after the act. When she broke down, he did what he could to help. But, even if they were guild mates, she barely knew the man. She had always thought he was extremely attractive – well, after he joined the guild. When he was still Phantom's lackey, she had been so scared, she ended up having nightmares for weeks about his red eyes.

But once he joined Fairy Tail, he seemed so different. Gone was the cold, uncaring, calculative man; instead he stood there and took all of their insults, denials, and mistrust with only a lost look in his eyes. Slowly over time he gained everyone's acceptance, and that's when she would notice him. Whenever she would walk into the guild hall, she would first look for her team, then cast a glance at Gajeel. He was usually sitting with Levy…

Oh God, Levy.

Lucy froze in the shower, shaking. It had been only a few weeks since the little blunette finally confessed that she had a major crush on the slayer. And now Lucy had slept with him, no matter the circumstances.

A fresh bout of tears threatened to fall, and she had to lean against the shower wall. What was she going to tell her best friend? Would Levy hate her? Would she cry and tell Lucy to never talk to her again? The thought of her best friend hurting made her heart ache. Lucy knew she'd have to tell Levy, but she didn't want to. Oh no, not at all. But she would have to, and she needed to do it tonight.

Maybe Levy would forgive Lucy if she explained?

A faint glimmer of hope started in Lucy's heart, and she quickly finished rinsing and got out of the shower.

Within minutes she was dressed in a pair of tiny blue shorts and a tank top. She slid her belt in place, attaching her whip and her keys, then grabbed her boots. Then, she was out the door, strolling confidently to her guild.

About halfway there, she began having doubts again. Who was she kidding; Levy would probably hate her for the rest of her life. If Levy had slept with Natsu, her's old crush, Lucy would have been devastated. But Levy wasn't that type of person. Apparently Lucy was, though.

She was finally standing in front of the huge Fairy Tail doors, chewing on her lip. Maybe she could tell her later? No, no, she couldn't. The blunette needed to know.

With a sigh she opened the door, her eyes making their usual rounds. Everyone yelled out a greeting, to which she smiled and waved, but she was looking for her team, needing the comfort. Then she remembered that Natsu and Lisanna had left for a mission earlier today, and Gray, Juvia, and Erza all went on a job for Master.

Her eyes then slid to the dark corner where Gajeel and Levy usually sit, but to her surprise, Levy wasn't there. Gajeel was leaning back against his chair and munching on a piece of metal, just staring at her. He was almost completely covered in shadows, making Lucy's heart race, her thoughts back on the juicier parts of last night.

She started heading over there without thinking about it when a slim hand caught her wrist. She looked at the hand in surprise, before looking up to see who had grabbed her so harshly.

"We need to talk outside, now." Levy said, the usual traces of warmth and love gone completely. Lucy followed silently, and she could feel Gajeel's eyes burning a hole through her back.

The two girls walked to the balcony on the second floor, neither of them saying a word, neither of them looking at another. One was quiet because of shame, the other because of blinding anger.

When the two finally reached the balcony, Levy went to stand by the edge, her hands on the concrete railing. Lucy stood behind her, trying desperately to figure out what to say. She was never any good with altercations with friends, especially people at the guild. She usually tried to do her best because she didn't want any strained relationships causing unnecessary drama at their second home. Although this looked like a case she couldn't make right.

"You knew I liked him," Levy finally said through clenched teeth. Her whole body was tense; it looked like she would snap at any moment.

"It's a long story, Levy, I'm sorry. Let me explain!" Lucy begged. She didn't want to lose her best friend. She would do anything in her power not to.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. I told you I liked him, and you slept with him. What makes it all so much worse is when he came to the guild, and I tried sitting with him like usual. Do you want to know what he said?" Finally she snapped her gaze to the blonde, her fury barely contained, "He told me that he was saving the spot I sit in for you. So of course I ask, 'Why?'. The little bastard told me you should be the one to tell me, but then I knew. I knew what happened, I knew of your dirty, perverted _betrayal_." She hissed, turning full on to Lucy, who was in tears.

"Look, Cana and I were drinking last night an-" Lucy begun, only to be caught off by Levy.

"I told you I don't want your filthy excuses, you slut! He was _mine_ and you knew that!" She screamed as she raised her hand, preparing to hit Lucy. But suddenly a large, rough hand was gripping Levy's raised wrist, holding tightly.

"How about I get a damn say on whose I am for once?" Gajeel growled, shoving Levy's hand away when he felt the tension in her arm fade. He was furious because of this whole situation. This girl thought that he belonged to her just because he allowed her to sit with him? Then she called Bunny a slut, and was about to slap her? Another growl echoed from his lips.

"Listen up. I let you sit with me, stay in my corner, because I felt bad about hurtin' you and your friends. That don't mean I belong to you, just because you have some schoolgirl crush on me. I told you when you asked I wasn't interested. And I went after Bunny, not the other way around. Don't go puttin' all the fuckin' blame on her, because a lot of it goes my way, too." As he finished, he reached over and hooked an arm around Lucy, pulling her away from a stunned Levy. Neither one of them had expected that.

Lucy still had tears running down her eyes, and Gajeel maneuvered them into a side room so they could be alone. He shut and locked the door, then went over to lean against the desk to look at the blonde.

She was still in the middle of the room where he had left her, wringing her hands by her stomach and looking down, so her blonde bands covered her eyes. She had no idea what to think. She was pretty stunned when Gajeel walked out and yelled at Levy, especially when he said Levy had asked him out before and he had turned her down.

Levy had never told Lucy that. Lucy told her friend everything, and she had thought the blunette had done the same.

"Hey, uh, Bunny. I was thinkin' we could go on a job together or something. I think it might be a good idea to steer clear of the green eyed monster for a bit." Gajeel interrupted her thoughts, and made her laugh.

"Do you think she'll hate me?" Lucy asked after a minute's silence. She finally peeked at him under her bangs, only to find him staring at her.

He shook his head and opened his arms, silently inviting her next to him. She hesitantly complied, and when she was within his arms, he pulled her close so her head was against his broad chest. "Nah, she only liked me 'cause of the fact I got power and the looks. She barely knew me. She'll realize soon enough." He finally said.

"But I barely know you, and we already slept together." She murmured, shutting her eyes and soaking in his warmth. It felt so weird to snuggle next to him like this. But they already had sex, so this shouldn't feel so weird, right? She liked it, anyways. He was so warm and so big, she felt like she could shelter herself forever in his arms.

"That's why we go on this trip. We get to know each other. I'd like it." He said as he put his mouth on the crown of her head.

"Really? Why?"

"'Cause you're special. You aren't like the rest of the chicks here. Plus, you owe me." He laughed loudly, and she felt the vibrations against his chest. Then she felt him grinning, and she felt her stomach drop.

"How do I owe you? So far, you've been nothing but trouble." She asked, pulling away enough to look at him.

"I gave you the best sex ever. That means you owe me. And I'm pulling in my favor so we can go on this trip." Another ear-to-ear smile was plastered across his face, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Who knew you could be so sweet.. kinda." Lucy stuck her tongue out at the slayer, who teasingly nipped at it, which made her giggle again.

They kept teasing and talking in the side room until the guild was about to close. They quickly went to pick a mission to go on, and finally having decided, had Mira sign off. She gave the two a weird look and Lucy just shrugged at the Strauss sister.

Gajeel walked Lucy home, and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead before telling her to meet him at the train station at 7 AM the next morning. So she made sure to pack enough clothes and first aid supplies for two day, and went to bed with a smile. Gajeel had helped her forget about Levy's harsh words for now, had teased her, and had shown her a side to him that she had never thought possible tonight. She liked it so far, and she was excited too spend the next few days getting to know the grumpy man better.


End file.
